Miscellaneous unorganized material/KTVF
KTVF is an NBC affiliate television station serving Fairbanks, Alaska. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=1 edit History It signed on the air as the market's first television station in February 1955 and was a CBS affiliate until April 1, 1996. While primarily a CBS station, KTVF also served as secondary affiliates for ABC from 1971 to 1985 (when they aired some of ABC's top-rated shows like Marcus Welby, M.D., Happy Days, Laverne & Shirley, Three's Company, and Eight is Enough as well as Wide World of Sports and the Academy Awards) and NBC from 1985 to 1996. During the late 1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network.[2] During the Trans-Alaska Pipeline construction boom of the 1970's, KTVF was also the first station in Alaska with an hour-long evening newscast from 5:30-6:30 pm. In 1996, KTVF switched affiliations, from CBS to NBC. The reason for the network switch was that rival station KATN -- which had NBC affiliation since signing on a couple weeks after KTVF but had been primarily with ABC since 1984—would be merged with two other ABC stations in Anchorage and Juneau to form ABC Alaska's SuperStation, and that NBC was the dominant network by the 1995-96 season while CBS was in third place. KTVF also carried UPN programming on the weekends from 1995 to 2000. Fox affiliate KFXF aired a few CBS shows until K13XD signed on in August. KTVF is currently owned by Newport Television, LLC previous owners include Clear Channel Communications; Northern Television, Inc. and the Ackerley Group. Its transmitter is located on Ester Dome. In June 2003, Media News Group, owner of the Fairbanks Daily News-Miner, announced that it would exercise an option to purchase KTVF. The seven-year option, pending removal of the FCC's restrictions on newspaper/broadcast ownership, was granted to Media News in 1999 when Northern Television sold the station to Ackerley. The FCC eliminated this rule on June 3, 2003, but implementation has been stayed pending the outcome of litigation. KTVF began airing high definition programming from NBC on February 12, 2010, at the start of the Winter Olympic Games in Vancouver. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=2 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=3 edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Darrell Clark- weeknights at 6 and 11PM' *'Megan Lewis' - weeknights at 6 (also Managing Producer) *'Jordan Thomas' - weekday mornings at 6:30 plus Morning Updates (also reporter) *'Katie Paglini' - Saturdays at 6 and 11PM (also reporter) *'Billie Sundgren' - News Director and reporter Reporters *'Darryl Lewis, Sr.' - general assignment and sports reporter/fill-in anchor Weather team *'Mike Shultz' - Chief Weather Anchor; weeknights at 6 and 11PM (also reporter) Sports team *'Taylor Lambert' - Sports Director; weeknights at 6 and 11PM http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=4 edit Former on-air staff *'Ann Secrest' - Anchor (1982-2001) *'Curtis Thomas' - Anchor/Sports Director/Reporter (1985-97) *'Bob Miller' - Anchor (1998-2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=5 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=6 edit Newscast titles *''Four Star News Final'' (late evening newscast, early-mid 1960s) *''Scope News'' (late evening newscast, mid-1960s-1981) *''NewsCenter 11'' (1981-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=7 edit Station slogans *''The Ones To Watch'' (1980s-1996) *''Your #1 Choice'' (1996-2002) *''Your Town, Your News, Your Station'' (2002–2009) *''Interior Alaska's Most Trusted News Source'' (present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=8 edit References #'^' The Broadcasting and Cable Yearbook says February 17, while the Television and Cable Factbook says February 3. #'^' "Require Prime Evening Time for NTA Films", Boxoffice: 13, November 10, 1956, http://issuu.com/boxoffice/docs/boxoffice_111056-1 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KTVF&action=edit&section=9 edit External links *Query the FCC's TV station database for KTVF *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KTVF-TV